wfrp1efandomcom-20200213-history
Spells
Petty Magic Spells Petty Magic covers a wide range of non-offensive spells used by all spellcasting characters. Generally speaking, these spells cost few magic points to cast and require few, inexpensive ingredients. *Blot *Butterfingers *Cunning Hand *Cure Boils *Curse *Danger Sense *Dark Sight *Find *Flight Of Amar *Gift Of Tongues *Glowing Light *Knock Down *Magic Alarm *Magic Flame *Magic Lock *Marsh Lights *Mend *Open *Petty Animal Healing *Petty Beastfriend *Petty Healing *Produce Small Creature *Protection From Rain *Rat Poison *Read Out *Reinforce Door *Remove Curse *Repel Small Creature *Sharp Eyes *Sleep *Sounds *Stealth *Weaken Poison *Zone Of Cold *Zone Of Friendliness *Zone Of Silence *Zone Of Tastiness *Zone Of Warmth *Zone Of Windlessness Battle Magic Spells These spells are the ones used by non-specialist Wizards and are also available for use by Alchemists and some Clerics. They cover a wide range of defensive and offensive capabilities, providing the spellcaster with a multitude of options for a variety of situations. Level 1 *Aura Of Resistance *Cause Animosity *Cure Light injury *Detect Magic *Dispirit *Enthuse *Fire Ball *Fleetfoot *Flight *Hammerhand *Ignite Missiles *Immunity From Poison *Slippery Ground *Slowfoot *Steal Mind *Strength Of Combat *Stunning Conclusion *Wilt Weapon *Wind Blast *Zone Of Firelessness Level 2 *Aura Of Protection *Break Weapon *Cause Frenzy *Cause Hatred *Cause Panic *Flame Curse *Hold Flight *Leg Breaking *Lightning Bolt *Luck *Magical Might *Mental Duel *Mystic Mist *Rally *Raze *Reproof Of Cowardice *Smash *Stampede *Steal Magical Power *Ward Of Forbidding *Zone Of Sanctuary *Zone Of Steadfastness Level 3 *Animate Sword *Arrow Invulnerability *Arrow Storm *Cloak Of Darkness *Conjure Servitor *Corrode *Cause Cowardly Flight *Cause Fear *Cause Instability *Cause Stupidity *Curse Of Arrow Attraction *Dispel Aura *Dispel Magic *Enfeeble *Magic Bridge *Pit Of Despair *Sense Of The Green *Sharpen Weapon *Subvert Weapon *Transfer Aura Level 4 *Accelerate Time *Aura Of Invulnerability *Blast *Change Allegiance *Cure Severe Wound *Drain Magic *Enchant Weapon *Entanglement *Foetid Cloud *Reverse Spell *Stand Still *Strength Of Mind *Wall Of Fire *Zone Of Magical Immunity *Zone Of Missile Protection Colour Magic Amber Magic Level 4 *The Amber Trance *Awakening Of The Wood *The Flock Of Doom *The Flying Bower *Tangling Thorn *The Vengeful Hood *The Writhing Worm Level 5 *The Curse Of Anraheir *Hunting Spear *The Savage Beast Of Horros Amethyst Magic Level 4 *Iyrtu's Embrace *The Lesser Caress Of Laniph *The Manacle Of Caloe *Speed Of Lykos *Telepathy *The Wild Kin Of Zandox Level 5 *Amaranth *The Caress Of Laniph *The Choking Foe *The Fate Of Bjuna *The Purple Scythe *Purple Sun Of Xereus Bright Magic Level 4 *Burning Head *Crimson Bands *Piercing Bolts Of Burning *Scarlet Scimitar *Wings Of Fire Level 5 *Conflagration Of Doom *Flamestorm *Sanguine Swords Celestial Magic Level 4 *Azure Blades *The Cerulean Shield *Crystal Charioteer *Fortune *Portent *Swiftwing Level 5 *The Sapphire Arch *Storm Of Shemtek Gold Magic Level 4 *Burnished Gauntlet *The Crucible *Fool's Gold *The Gilded Cage *Gleaming Arrow *Searing Doom *Short Change Level 5 *Fear Of Aramar *Glittering Robe *The Golden Touch *Replication Of Levorg Grey Magic Level 4 *The Bridge Of Shadows *The Crown Of Taidron *The Dark Steed *The Grey Wings *The Horn Of Andar *Radiance Of Ptolos *Stormcall Level 5 *The Dance Of Despair *The Pit Of Tarnus *The Traitor Of Tarn Light Magic Level 1 *Channel Energy Level 4 *Abulla's Snare *The Claw Of Apek *The Hands Of Karkora *Light Of Battle *Net Of Amyntok Level 5 *Crevasse *Deathly Shards *The Dwellers Below *Mace Of Years *Shimmering Cloak Jade Magic Level 4 *The Cloak Of Dain *Drain Life *The Emerald Pool *Flesh Of Stone *The Green Eye *Peace Level 5 *Earth Blood *The Jade Casket *The Spiral Stair Dark Magic Spells Level 1 *Dark Hand Of Destruction *Witch Flight Level 2 *Doombolt *Power Of Chaos Level 3 *Blade Wind *Malediction Of Nagash *Soul Drain Level 4 *Arnizipal's Black Horror *Death Spasm *The Transformation Of Kadon Ice Magic Level 1 *Chill Voice *Frost Blade *Sword Of Ice Level 2 *Frozen Skin *Icy Ground *Snow Level 3 *Frostbite *Hail Level 4 *Shattering Doom *Wind Of Ice Daemonologist Spells Daemonologists' spells fall into a number of categories, but the majority are concerned with the summoning, binding, and dispelling of Daemon. Level 1 *Bind Daemon *Dispel Daemonic Presence *Dispel Lesser Daemon *Summon Daemonic Creature *Summon Guardian *Summon Steed *Zone Of Daemonic Protection Level 2 *Stop Daemonic Instability *Summon Energy *Summon Lesser Daemons *Summon Magical Aid *Zone Of Daemonic Nullification Level 3 *Dispel Daemon Horde *Hellride *Spread Insanity *Summon Daemon Horde *Summon Daemonic Pack *Summon Great Power Level 4 *Daemonic Amulet *Daemonic Portal *Dispel Greater Daemon *Summon Greater Daemon *Summon Total Power Elemental Spells Elementalists are able to manipulate the four elements (or life forces) of air, earth, fire, and water. Elemental magic allows them to summon short-lived personifications of these forces - creatures known as Elementals. Level 1 *Assault Of Stones *Blinding Flash *Breathe Underwater *Cloud Of Smoke *Create Spring *Find Mineral *Hand Of Fire *Magic Light *Walk On Water *Ward Of Arrows *Wilt Vegetation *Zone Of Hiding Level 2 *Cause Fire *Cause Rain *Clap Of Thunder *Control Lightning *Extinguish Fire *Heal Vegetation *Icy Ground *Move Object *Part Water *Plague Of Lice *Resist Fire *Sunburn *Wither Vegetation Level 3 *Banish Elemental *Become Ethereal *Bind Elemental Slave *Breathe Fire *Create Quicksand *Crumble Stone *Draw Down Lightning *Drop *Dust Storm *Flame Sheet *Foul Air *Zone Of Temperate Weather Level 4 *Animate Water *Change Weather *Create Vegetation *Dispel Elementals *Hedge Of Thorns *Summon Elemental *Summon Elemental Horde *Summon Swarm *Tunnel Through Stone *Wall Shaker Earth Magic Level 4 *Create Chasm *Erupt *Navigate Underground *Walk Earthquake Level 5 *Ageing *Earthquake *Field Of Lava *Walls Of Rock Air Magic Level 4 *Extended Flight *Tornado Level 5 *Scourging Wind *Breath Of Life Water Magic Level 4 *Create Geyser *Swell River Level 5 *Fountain Of Life *Wave Of Destruction Illusionist Spells Illusionists create and control illusions. Only one illusion may be maintained at any one time, but this can be of multiple form, such as a group of characters or monsters, a series of clone images, or even a village. An illusion can act in any way its creator chooses and can feign any psychological effect. Thus, an illusion of a Spectre may cause terror as if it were real. Illusions can also be made to react to hits from missile weapons - looking as though really wounded - but in fact they cannot be harmed in any way. Illusions disperse if they are attacked in hand-to-hand combat, if the Illusionist casts another illusion (Petty Magic does not count for this purpose), and they may be dispelled by a Banish Illusion spell. An illusion cannot speak real words, but can be made to mumble, groan, bellow, or roar, as appropriate. Dispelling Illusions In some cases, the victims of an illusion may be allowed to make an Int test to see if they notice anything strange. The victim's Int is modified according to the Illusionist's level as follows: Characters who make a successful Int test will see through the illusion and be immune to its effects. Other characters in the same party who fail their tests may then make another test next round with a bonus of +10 to Int - assuming that their competition alterts them to the fact that they are confronted with an illusion. Characters who fail the test by 5 or less will notice something slightly odd about the image - perhaps it has a hazy halo around it or perhaps it shimmers slightly. The character is still affected by the illusion, but may make another test next round. However, any character who fails the test by 30% or more will remain affected by the illusion until it is dispelled, completely taken in by the spell and unable to believe that it isn't real. Level 1 *Assume Illusionary Appearance *Bewilder Foe *Camouflage Area *Camouflage Illusion *Cloak Activity *Clone Image *Glamour *Illusory Feature *Simple Deception Level 2 *Banish Illusion *Confound Foe *Ghostly Appearance *Hallucinate *Illusionary Buildings *Illusionary Woods *Lesser Eidolon *Throw Voice Level 3 *Illusionary Enemy *Illusion Of Mighty Appearance *Universal Confusion *Vanish Level 4 *Complete Illusion *Destroy Illusion *Illusionary Army *Illusion Of Darkness *Teleport Necromantic Spells Summoning Undead Necromantic magic is concerned with the control and manipulation of dead or Undead creatures. Necromancers can summon and control Undead, provided that they have suitable raw materials to hand - either fresh corpses (such as characters killed in combat) or those from a graveyard or similar site of burial (even the place where a great battle or catastrophe occurred will be sufficient). The Necromancer does not have to dig the corpses up; the casting of a Summoning spell (Summon Skeleton Champion, Summon Skeletons, Summon Skeleton Minor Hero, Summon Skeleton Horde, or Summon Skeleton Major Hero) will cause the dead bodies to burst through the ground, ready to serve the Necromancer. As an alternative to using any corpses in the immediate vicinity, Necromancers may summon Undead directly from the plane of death. In order to do this, the character needs to spend some time enchanting a part of a corpse or skeleton (or several parts, if the spell summons more than one Undead). The relevant body parts are given under the Ingredients heading of each Summoning spell description. The Necromancer must spend 2 hours per level of the Summoning spell (irrespective of the number of body parts used) attuning the item(s) so that it opens a gate to the plane of death. This costs 3 magic points per spell level, expended at the end of the 2-hour period. At the end of the process, the Necromancer must make a successful test against WP or lose 1 point of S permanently. This test is made for each Summoning spell, rather than for each body part. To use the enchanted item, the Necromancer casts the relevant Summoning spell as normal and then throws the item to the ground. The summoned Undead appear within 6 yards of the caster and the item is destroyed in the process. S''' points are lost permanently, but their loss can be offset by the use of certain preparations. Controlling Undead Skeletons and Zombies lack motivation and need to be directed by a friendly controller. Necromancers can act as controllers over any friendly Undead (summoned by themselves or an ally) within 24 yards of their persons. This is not a spell, but an innate ability of Necromancers, though they may use spells to increase the range of their control or even do away with the need to have a controller. However, controlled Undead must always be within the controller's line-of-sight, irrespective of any Magic in operation. Spells '''Level 1 *Destroy Undead *Hand Of Death *Summon Shade *Summon Skeleton Champion *Summon Skeletons *Zone Of Life Level 2 *Control Undead *Extend Control *Hand Of Dust *Stop Instability *Summon Skeleton Minor Hero *Vanhel's Danse Macabre Level 3 *Annihilate Undead *Create Memorizing Head *Life In Death *Loyal Wight *Raise Dead *Shape Servant Of Bone *Summon Guardian Spirit *Summon Skeleton Horde *Summon Undead Catapult Level 4 *Curse Of Undeath *Drain Life *Summon Skeleton Major Hero *Summon Undead Chariot *Total Control *Transformation Of The Liche *Wind Of Death Druidic Priest Spells Druidic Priest spells are nature orientated and allow Druidic Priests to make friends with animals, assume animal form and animate trees. Druidic Priests should use these spells carefully, ensuring that their actions do not disrupt the balance of nature or exploit animals. Druidic Priests who abuse spells are likely to be penalised by the powers of nature. Level 1 *Animal Mastery *Cure Poison *Delouse *Heal Animal *Identify Nature *Mist Cloud Level 2 *Cure Disease *Giant Animal Mastery *Hail Storm *Shapechange *Stampede *Tanglethorn Level 3 *Animate Tree *Decompose *Steam Cloud *Summon Swarm *Tap Earthpower *Zone Of Purity Level 4 *Create Bog *Create Sacred Grove *Drawing Down The Moon *Entanglement *Rainbow Bridge *Sunbeam Alchemist Spells Level 1 *Channelled Shock *Cool *Create Vacuum *Essence Of Air *Freeze *Heat *Impervious Hand *Maintain Temperature *Pressure Level 3 *Distil Homunculus High Elf Magic *Apotheosis *Banishment *Drain Magic *Deadlock *Glamour Of Teclis *Hand Of Glory Wood Elf Magic Level 1 Tree Songs *Anger Of The Woods *Find Plant *Splinter Weapon *Whispering Leaves Level 2 Tree Songs *Bridge Of Vines *Splinter Missile *Verdant Tracking Level 3 Tree Songs *Carpet Of Mould *Treeform *Vital Surge Level 4 Tree Songs *False Dryad *Heart Of The Tree *Haunted Forest *Shape Of The Growing Plant Clerical Magic Gazul *Retribution Grungni *One With The Stone Mórr Level 1 *Deathsight *Funeral Rite *Locate Corpse Level 2 *Dedicate Staff *Exorcism *Invisibility To Undead *Nameless Funeral Level 3 *Purification Rite *Wrath Of Mórr Level 4 *Open Mórr's Gates Ranald Level 1 *Evade Magic Alarm *Night Vision *Pick Magic Lock *Reveal Secrets *Sight *Stealth Level 2 *Return *Spider Walk Shallya Level 1 *Cure Poison Level 2 *Treat Illness Level 3 *Cure Insanity *Heal Injury Sigmar *Pool Power Chaos Magic Malal *Cleansing Fire of Malal Nurgle *Miasma Of Pestilence *Plague Wind *Stench Of Nurgle *Stream Of Corruption Slaanesh *Acquiescence *Beam Of Slaanesh *Fleshy Curse *Pavane Of Slannesh Tzeentch *Gift Of Tzeentch *Pink Fire Of Tzeentch *Transformation Of Tzeentch *Tzeentch's Fire Storm Zuvassin *Detect Chaos Taint *Invoke Cleansing Fire of Zuvassin Skaven Spells Skaven sorcerers require no ingredients to cast their spells. Instead they use the power of the warpstone coursing within bodies as a source and focus for the spell. Level 1 *Screech *Shadow's Companion *Vermintide *Warp Lightning Level 2 *Brittle Bone *Infecting Gaze *Scorch *Shrivel Tongue Level 3 *Gnaw *Plague's Source Level 4 *Avatar Of The Horned Rat *The Chittering *Curse Of The Horned One The Waaagh! The magical power of the Orcs is unlike any other form, in that it draws on the energy of the Orcs themselves. Their spells need no particular magical ingredients, but the shaman must be surrounded by greenskins and have a good supply of whatever they require to enter their trance-state (mushrooms, spider venom, Snotlings or so on). Level 1 *'Eadbutt *Mork Wants Ya! Level 2 *'Ere We Go! *Gaze Of Mork Level 3 *'Ard As Nails *Fists Of Gork Level 4 *Da Krunch *Waaaaaagh! Category:Rules Category:Magic Category:Spells